


Imperative

by jesseofthenorth



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Cougar/Jensen– Chemistry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imperative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Cougar/Jensen– Chemistry

He knows it's just biology, a chemical reaction in his brain that makes his skin burn, a biological imperative.

But Jake doesn't care. There is nothing chemical or biological, about this imperative, the need to crawl inside Cougar's skin, share every cell until nothing separates them.

There is nothing science can tell him about the smell of Cougars skin or the way it makes Jake flush, about the feel of tightly coiled muscles under his hands, about the whisper quiet sound Cougar makes when he comes.

There is no logic here in the space-breath-body they share. This is something else.


End file.
